Creatures Of The Night
by CheekyLittleVampire
Summary: Rose Hathaway is New York Citys vampire hunter, she stalks the streets at night in search of the Strigoi who killed her parents, but when she meets the irresistible Dimitri Belikov will she stray from her lifelong mission? what will happen? Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Its been a while since I've posted anything, its been a very busy year for me and I'm hoping to commit to finishing this story. Im unsure of how often I'll update, sorry for keeping you waiting I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. This is a short chapter just to introduce you to the story. Please let me know in the reviews if I should continue with this story and if you've enjoyed it!_**

* * *

 _Screaming, gasping, blood-everywhere._

 _I sat in the corner trembling as I watched my mother being devoured by our once most trusted friend-Victor Dashkov. My father was already lying limp and pale, his once lively eyes now blank and cloudy, he was dead, his body had already been drained completely, it was too late for him._

 _My mother mouthed run, I was petrified but I fought against it and I stood up my entire body shaking uncontrollably and I ran as fast as I could._

 _My hands and my clothes were all covered in blood-my parents blood. Suddenly, before I could get outside the door he stepped in front of me. His breath reeked of blood I wanted to throw up, instead I screamed as loud as I could._

My body jolted from my bed, I was breathing heavily and my body was damp, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead.

It was the same dream I had every night.

When I was ten my most trusted family friend Victor Dashkov gave up his humanity for everlasting life even if that meant becoming a Strigoi, he came after my parents then and he killed them mercilessly.

I had always grown up around humans, my family nor I knew anything of the existence of vampires, but from that moment I had been brought into the world of these horrible predators. Victor Dashkov was the kind of person obsessed with youth and he would've jumped at the change to remain young forever no matter what the consequences.

My dusty room was almost pitch black the only light that crept through the windows was lit by moonlight.

My room was an old abandoned factory; no one ever came here so I converted it into a working space to track down Victor.

I quickly found my way to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face and shook off the dreadful feeling of remembering my past.

Now that it was nighttime I was ready to hunt.

I quickly pulled on my black skinny jeans, a black singlet and my black leather jacket. I holstered my silver dagger around my thigh, and two glocks filled with silver bullets, one holstered to each side of my hips. I tied my thick long brown hair in a ponytail. I was ready to go.

I kept to the shadows making sure I wasn't seen, I used my enhanced vision to see into the darkened alleys of New York City.

Before I had escaped Victor Dashkov those many years ago, he had exchanged our blood. He had fed on me and forced me to drink his blood, it was a sickening act. Rarely when vampires and human exchange blood like this it can form a blood bond, although it is very unusual this blood bond can also give the human enhances abilities like strength, vision, smell, and hearing.

I could feel the presence of his blood permeating throughout my body, it sickened me and everyday it reminded me of what he did to my parents. Ever fiber of my soul yearned to rip him apart, I needed to exact my revenge.

I heard two voices whispering, it came from an alleyway, I quietly walked towards them. I could smell they weren't human, Strigoi always smelt like rot and decay.

"They say he's getting too close" One Strigoi laughed, "Too close to Mr Dashkov"

"Dimitri Belikov, the pureblood?" The other Strigoi asked curiously.

I looked around the corner, they were both tall and lanky with dark hair.

"Last night he attacked one of the bases too close to Mr Dashkov, he getting anxious. He's talking about leaving New York" I growled, he couldn't leave otherwise it would take me longer to catch him!

I stood up walking towards the pair of Strigoi, I took my Glock and with an inhuman speed I ran toward the Strigoi and grabbing him from behind I pointed my glock on his heart and fired. He immediately dropped to the floor dead.

I grabbed the other Strigoi by his neck and lifted him in the air "Who is Dimitri Belikov? Where is he?" I growled at him, he looked terrified but I could tell he was trying to cover it up.

"Why should I tell you?" He bit.

I pointed the glock at his forehead daring him.

"Fine" He spat "The last place he was seen was Brooklyn, we don't know where he is, he's deadly you shouldn't go after hi-" I shot him, my patience was wearing thin.

I needed to find this Dimitiri Belikov.

Suddenly another five Strigoi had turned up and they all looked hungry, for me.

Before I could attack someone had thrown smoke bomb towards me.

"Get down!" Someone shouted.

I dived for the floor, and I looked up a tall man stood in front of me looking down at me with a look I couldn't place, his hair was shoulder length and dark brown.

Before I could let myself get distracted I stood up grabbing both my glocks and began firing towards the Strigoi, until one of them had kicked my wrist hard causing my guns to drop.

Before I could reach for my dagger I was kicked in the ribs and something sharp pierced the skin on my upper arm deeply-it was a large knife, I growled and punched him in the face. Another one tackled me to the ground knocking my head on the ground hard.

I heard the tall man fighting the other Strigoi in the background somewhere, I couldn't pay attention. All I could see were stars but I couldn't give in yet, I had to fight. I tried to reach my dagger next to me but it was too late the Strigoi dived for my neck I winced as his fangs bit into me and I could hear him gulping down my blood, my vision began to fade and my body began to weaken.

I summoned the last amount of energy to bury my dagger deeply into the Strigoi. Before I passed out from blood loss, I saw his beautiful face hovering above mine. Who was this man?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've posted. The last year has been pretty hard for me but I feel like I'm now in a better place to be writing again. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, thanks so much for being patient with me 3**

I woke up, my head banging, my vision blurred.

"Where am?" I croaked looking aimlessly around the room for anything that could tell me where I was, it was no use everything was fuzzy and dark.

"Drink this" A rich velvety voice wrapped around me, immediately soothing me.

A figure came from nowhere, his hand gently cupping the back of my head.

I spat it out "God what is that?" I began wiping my mouth furiously.

"Its good for you, it will help you get better" It was only now that I noticed how beautiful his voice is.

"Who are you?" I took the glass out of this hand and hesitantly began drinking "-And why are you helping me?" I winced trying to turn around to get a better look at him. From what I could make out in the dim lighting, he was very handsome and he had beautiful golden tan skin with gorgeous shoulder length chocolate brown hair, and he was very tall-about six four.

"I am Dimitri Belikov" I froze "I am gathering from your reaction you have heard of me?" He chuckled-It was a heavenly sound.

I recalled what I could remember of the events last night.

"I'm looking for Victor Dashkov" I drew in a breath, but it couldn't stop my voice shaking when I spoke "He killed my family"

"He has killed many people, that is why I am after him" He growled.

I got up off the bed to look for my clothes, so we could make a start on finding Victor.

"Roza, your-" He stopped and when I turned around the expression on his face was hungry and lustful.

I looked down and realized he had taken most of my clothes off to fix my injuries. I was standing in front of him in just my underwear. I had a beautiful body I wasn't unaware of the affect I had on men but Dimitri was gorgeous the affect I had on him was different it made me feel powerful, it made me feel beautiful.

Before I knew it his entire demeanor changed it was as if he built up a wall and before I knew it he quickly walked out the room to give me my privacy,

….

I walked into some kind of living room; he too seemed to be living in a warehouse or factory of his own. The walls and floor were all wooden and old, and the furniture was sparse. He had what seemed to be a large map of New York City laid out on a large table, there were drawings all over it.

He pointed to an area in Brooklyn, "This is where I believe his 'assistant' is holed up. Her name is Natasha Ozera, she is strong and she is fast but I believe she wont be alone and because she is so closely in touch with Victor she will have a lot of security"

"We need to question her and find out where Victor is, she will know" I began heading towards the door; I needed to get some weapons from my place.

"Wait-"

I turned around and Dimitri was right behind me, he smelt like spices and cinnamon-it was intoxicating.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, I don't want you getting hurt" His fingers gently caressed my neck the worst of my injuries; yet it was warm and welcoming.

For a moment I closed my eyes and I remembered he was a vampire, he had the potential to hurt me the way Victor hurt my family. I didn't get attracted to vampires I killed them.

I took a step back "Why are you helping me, you're just like him-A vampire" I spoke firmly, I would not be hurt again.

For a second I could see Dimitris face fall, but within a second he became stoic.

"You're right" he stared at me without any emotion "But you need to decide whether you can trust me or not, because whether we like it or not we have the same enemy and if we work together we could find him and kill the bastard"

He was right, and something inside me told me I could trust him. It was probably a bad idea but something about it just felt right.

"You can trust me Roza" He stepped closer looking me in the eyes, his hand gently cupped my face and his thumb ever so gently stroked my bottom lip.

It was as if I was in a trance, I wanted to kiss him-no I needed to kiss him. I'd known this man for less than a day but it felt like I had known him for years, like we had always known each other. I wanted to rip his clothes off and call him mine, our lips were just inches away yet they weren't close enough.

I jolted away; we couldn't let this get in the way of finding Victor. Not yet.

I opened the door but before I left I turned around to look at him "Thank you for looking after me and for saving me" I shut the door and headed back to my place.

When I got back I grabbed two pistols, two daggers, and a few minor grenades and I set back off for Dimitris place to organize an attack.

…

It was 12 oclock at night, New York City was still buzzing.

Dimitri and I sat in a house next to the one we expected Natasha Ozera to be at, Dimitri was watching the place with binoculars.

"According to the blue prints, we can get in via a small door connecting to the basement. They'll never expect it" Dimitri confirming the plan.

We began holstering our weapons; I put on a large black coat to conceal them and Dimitri put on a long brown duster. I took one look at him and burst out laughing, he looked confused.

"That's what you're wearing?" I tried to contain my laughter

'You look like a giant potato"

He rolled his eyes "Lets go Roza" as he turned to leave I caught him smirking.

…..

After a few moments of fiddling with my lock pick we managed to get through. Dimitri took out a pistol arming himself just incase someone was there; I armed myself with a dagger. We slowly made it out the basement; we carefully and quietly checked each room as we went through.

The place was surprisingly empty, suddenly a man walked out of one room and saw us before he could alert anyone with quick and careful precision I threw my dagger toward him hitting him square in the heart, he fell to the ground with a thud.

Dimitri and I quietly made it up the stairs it was only then that we realized how many Strigoi occupied the next level. Three were guarding a room furthest from the stairs and quite a few more were scattered around the room standing around, keeping guard of other rooms as well.

We both raced up the stairs, Dimitri firing a pistol in each hand and I had a dagger in each hand.

It took Dimitri an little while to work our way through all the Strigoi, we hadn't expected the amount of Strigoi to be guarding Natasha Ozera. We were left a little breathless, as I turned to Dimitri I felt something hit me hard in the head and everything immediately went blurry.

"Damnit, why is it always me" I growled, I quickly kicked my opponent knee causing him to fall hard. I immediately took out my dagger holding it to his heart.

"Where is Natasha Ozera?" I demanded, feeling extremely dizzy but I would not let him know that.

"She's already gone, she left an hour ago" He snarled, damnit we were too late!

I drove my dagger into his chest.

"Roza, are you okay?" He asked as I stood up stumbling a little.

He looked worried, his hands cupping my face.

"I'm fine comrade, but we need to find Natasha" I gave him a weak smile and headed towards what seemed like an office.

I searched the computer while Dimitri looked through the papers in the office. If Natasha wasn't here maybe we could find a lead toward her or Victor. I knew I wouldn't last much longer so I suggested we take the papers we found useful and left before we had a run in with anymore Strigoi.

We were on the way out when I realized I left my daggers in the office, I told Dimitri to wait while I quickly ran back for them.

As I got to the office the daggers were gone and I heard the door close behind me.

"Rose, its such a delight to see you again and as beautiful as ever I see" He chuckled.

"Victor" I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

I turned around but before I could do anything he threw me hard against the wall, I was already so dizzy and weak my reflexes were slow and I could hardly fight back.

"Youre incredibly weak for someone who is half Strigoi" He laughed, my heart stopped.

"What?" my voice was hollow and empty.

"You mean its been all this time and you haven't noticed?" I did notice but I never accepted the possibility of it, I always had better senses and I always healed faster than normal, I had always been more accustomed to a nocturnal sleeping pattern.

"N-no, I'm not-I cant be-I'm not like you" I started panicking; I could never be like him.

"Not yet, but you will be" He grinned, before grabbing my wrist and I screamed as he began draining me. I tried my best to struggle against him, Victor wanting to prevent me from struggling took the dagger I had left behind and buried it in my leg. I screamed, the pain was unbearable but fortunately it didn't last long, everything around me quickly began fading, the last thing I saw were Victors red rimmed eyes.


End file.
